BAU Songbook
by NunziBelle
Summary: Just a few drabbles/ficlets that I wrote basedon random songs that came up on my iPod. It's my version of the several shuffle challenge fics I've seen around here. Review I guess?


Ok, so I saw that a lot of people around here so far were doing the iPod shuffle challenge so I decided to try it out. I had some fun doing it so I decided to post it up over here. I also added some quotes to the songs, just because. I owe nothing related to Criminal Minds, nor do I own the songs and what not. I am not affiliated with the artists whose songs happened to gracefully enter my iPod random shuffle.

* * *

Rules are:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

1) _Don't Let Me Down - The Beatles:_

~~ _Nobody ever love me like she do me, oh she do me, yes she does. ~~_

He had been waiting a long time for someone like her to show up in his life. They had been through so much and in the past, he didn't think he was able to trust her completely. However now that they were finally together, how could he say no to her anymore? She was always there to pick him up when he was down, and she would always find a way to make him smile. Derek Morgan regretted not telling Penelope Garcia how he felt about her a long time ago, Now, they were together looking out from his balcony out into the city. She had come over to his apartment broken and upset because Kevin had broken her heart. How anyone could break such a beautiful woman like her was beyond Derek's understanding.

"You take a lot of girls out here in order to seduce them, my ever enchanting prince?" Derek had to smile at her quirkiness. She had just had her heart broken and she was making jokes. Derek grabbed her hand.

"Actually, silly girl, I don't let many people come up here so you should consider yourself very lucky." The smile that played on her lips was more than Derek could handle. Why he'd never stopped to think about how he felt about her before was beyond him. He would not make the mistake of letting her go again. No, now he knew that Penelope was the woman he wanted.

* * *

2) _One Wild Night - Bon Jovi:_

~~ _One wild night. Blame it on the moonlight. One wild night. 24 hours of midnight. ~~_

Lipstick, tight black dress, midnight hair was wavy and let loose. She was ready to get out on the town and forget her troubles. It was a hot night, which was weird for the usual cool DC weather. Emily stood at the bar eyeing the men that walked by her every now and then. One man approached her, drink in is hand. She smiled coyly and eyed the drink he was holding.

She didn't realize until much later, that maybe she may had gotten a little too much out of control. God what was the last thing she drank? Was it the beer, or the cosmo? God she could not remember, all she could remember was dancing like crazy and then feeling so light headed, so dizzy. God she needed to get out of there before she did something she regretted.

Then she saw a man approaching her. She knew him, she believed. How did he know she'd be here? Was it her attitude towards the rest of the team that set him off? God why was he here? Emily glared at him.

"How did you find me?" Her coworker just stared at her. Unsure of what to make of her in this way. He had never seen Emily so... loose before. He gently grabbed her arm.

"Let go... I don't need your help." She glared at him, damn him for ruining her night! After a stare down that seemed to last for hours, she finally relented and let him bring her home. He got her home safely and was there to help her get settled in, making sure she had plenty of water next to her night stand and some Advil for when she woke up. He was also nice enough to leave a bucket next to her bed. He knew she would need it. It would be a couple of days until Emily could feel comfortable enough to thank Reid for being there for her. Their friendship would not be the same afterwards.

* * *

3) _Paint it Black - The Rolling Stones:_

_~~ I look inside myself and see my heart is black. I see my red door, I must have it painted black. ~~_

Everything seemed bleak to him. Ever since he saw her body laying there, bloody and broken, it seemed like nothing else in this world made sense anymore. This was the first time in his long career with the BAU, that he knew how Gideon felt when he left the team all those years ago. He knew that darkness that Gideon felt, because now, he felt it to.

It was one of those dark days where he could not erase the memory of her face from his mind. Her sweet, innocent face that had nothing to do with this whole mess. God, what he would give if he could forget the last words she had ever said to him. How scared she sounded. He could never forget that.

"_Promise me Aaron, he has to know that you used to smile" _

He promised Hayley that he would smile for this son, Jack. He promised that he would not be so serious around the little boy, but it seemed so hard to do now... Now that she was really gone.

Nothing made sense to him anymore. He just wanted to give up on everything, and not fight anymore. A part of him told to leave the BAU for good. Watching the tombstone, he was considering leaving and not coming back. There was just so much darkness in the world that there was not point in trying to fight anymore.

Only one thing kept him on track and that was the small child in his life. The small boy that saw him as a super hero. Even though he was broken and beyond repair. He would fight... For Jack, he would do anything.

* * *

4) _Alone - Heart:_

_~~ You don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight ~~_

It had been a whole month that she and Kevin had been broken up and she was waiting for him to arrive. She had battling with herself if this was the right thing to do. She had gone through every little detail in her mind and what she would do if he felt the same way.

The day they talked on his balcony, she realized that he was the man she was supposed to be with and ever since then she was pacing herself, making sure that it wasn't just the rebound emotions bursting from her that made her feel this way. She knew not that this was all she wanted and she really had been waiting all her life for someone like him.

And he loved her! He really did love her! All of her! Yeah not many girls like Penelope Garcia would believe that guy like Derek Morgan could love her, but he did. He told her time and time again that he loved her and now, she was waiting for him to arrive at her place so that they could finally try to be together.

It seemed so long that they had to wait to be with each other, but now that they were finally trying to make it work, it seemed to be worth it. Penelope heard the door bell ring. She opened the door to see her beautiful chocolate god standing there, coy smile on his face. She opened the door wider to let him in. Derek placed his hands on her face and drew her in for a kiss. Penelope giggled to herself, loving the attention she was getting from this man.

"It's about time, Derek Morgan..."

* * *

5) _Heartbreaker - Pat Benatar:_

_~~ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker. Don't you mess around with me! ~~_

He had dealt some of the scariest people in the word. He dealt with serial killers, arsonists, rapists, all kinds of sick twisted minds. But for some reason, being here right now was scaring him unlike he had ever been scared before.

He should have known that he was in for a bad time when he had gotten that call from that girl he had hooked up with not too long ago. That young Criminology student, Katherine, he believed her name was. God, he hated being a criminology celebrity at times, all these young groupies wanting to spend a night with the famous David Rossi made him feel so dirty at times. He was old enough to be their dad... Even in some cases, their granddad. No he never went younger than 24 years old, but David Rossi wasn't exactly the youngest man around and considering how old he was, yes he could pass for some of these ladies grandfather. God, the thought alone made him want to seriously re-evaluate his life.

In any case, Katherine had called him to meet her at this bar close to the BAU headquarters. When he arrived, he knew he was in for a bad night. Upon arriving, Dave noticed that standing around, were so many of the women he had spent a night with and 'forgotten' to call back. He sighed to himself and figured he needed to turn his charm on because he would need it now more than ever. He walked over to the bartender that knew him so well...

"A single-malt Scotch Jimmy... It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

6) _I Want You - Kelly Clarkson_

_~~ No one else will do. No one makes me smile. No one gets me how. No one else is you you you. I want you. ~~_

She didn't really see this coming, but it just did. One second they were talking about being newly single parents, trying to raise their kids alone. She distinctly remembered laughing with him, something she had never seen him do while at work. They were talking about their kids and joking around when suddenly, they were kissing and grabbing onto each other for dear life.

Was she always so attracted to that man or was this a result of the lonely feelings that she had felt ever since Will decided to leave her alone with Henry? It had been little over a month and a half that Will walked out and JJ had been feeling the anger and the loneliness creeping up on her. Was this current passion a result of that loneliness? God she didn't know, and at the moment, kissing the strong, albeit stoic man with her, she did not care. She needed a moment to feel like she was alive and as luck would have it, Hotch was the perfect man to do that for her.

She was unsure if he felt the same way about her at the moment, but judging from the needy kisses he was planting down her neck and trailing down her shoulder, yeah she could see that he was just as eager to quench some sort of thirst he was feeling. She would not stop this. God no! She wanted this so badly and there was no way she would be giving this up... Not yet anyway. Did it mean anything? Probably not... Well, not right now anyway. They were both still healing from their losses, but was it so bad to seek a little comfort from the pain they felt?

* * *

7) _All My Loving - The Beatles:_

_~~ While I'm away, I'll write home everyday, and I'll send all my loving to you. ~~_

She hated to see him go. She did not know how she would be able to handle having him so far away for an undetermined period of time. Plus she'd be worrying constantly about his safety. But she loved him and that was what mattered right? She knew that he would call her every night to tell her how much he loved her, but it was not the same as having him close to her. Hayley decided that it was best that she let Aaron go off and fight the bad guys. Joining the BAU was so important to him and she could not stand in the way of his dream.

She was happy when he had just been a prosecutor, but for now she needed to deal with him being a profiler. She smiled at him as he packed his things, getting ready for his first case with the BAU. Aaron reached over and grabbed Hayley's face between his two hands. He gave her a long, passionate kiss, which caused her to want something more for their last fifteen minutes together. Hayley stared at Aaron's deep brown eyes, silently imploring that he stay just a few more minutes with her. The sad smile he returned told her enough. With one last sigh, Hayley reached up and wrapped her arms around Aaron and held him close, forcing her tears to stay back.

"Promise you'll call everyday?"

"Twice a day..." With one final kiss goodbye, Hayley watched as her husband walked out the door.

* * *

8) _Killer Queen - Queen:_

_~~ She's a killer queen, gunpowder and gelatin. Dynamite with a laser beam. Guaranteed to blow your mind... Anytime! ~~ _

Breathless, she left him completely breathless. Long dark brown hair, playful coy lips, and her personality. Her fierce, yet caring personality was just an added bonus to how beautiful she was. She was, in every sense, a perfect woman. Ok, maybe that was his current infatuation speaking, but she truly was incredible. She knew how to bring him down from his intellectual cloud that he was so used to. She knew how to poke fun at him properly and not completely insult him doing so. In a way, he didn't mind, he knew that it was difficult to handle his quirks every now and then.

There was something about Emily Prentiss that made Reid just lose his bearings whenever she was near. The night that they slept together didn't even happen on purpose. It was completely accidental. The attraction was always there, of course. He certainly felt it. He just never in his entire life believed that she felt the same way. But that night, when she showed up at his place, stressed and angry after a case, he knew that maybe there was something more to her that his Genius Mind could not comprehend. She was so complex, yet sometimes so easy to read. She was really one of a kind, Emily Prentiss was.

It didn't take long for her to yell, and then stare at him, those big brown eyes searching his softer hazel ones. Then she wrapped her arms around his thin neck and just began to kiss him. God he thought it was wrong at first and that she would regret it, but said nothing, maybe because he was too damn happy about it! He eventually began saying how it was wrong and they would regret later. Emily, ever-full of snark, had responded, "For once in your life, Reid, shut up and don't overanalyze everything!"

Watching her sleep now, arms draped over his naked chest, he was glad he had listened to her.

* * *

9) _Innocent - Our Lady Peace:_

_~~ Remember losing hope. Remember feeling low. Remember all the feelings and the day they stopped. ~~_

Her smile nowadays was what helped to get him through his tough moments. That beautiful smile, her bright eyes... Eyes that would search into his deep, shielded soul... Those eyes would cause him to get up every morning and fight some more. She knew how to save him. Ever since Hayley died, he didn't think anyone could cause such feelings within him to spring forth, but she had managed to heal him, if only slightly.

He used to question everything he knew about the world and about life in general, until she started to become a more prominent person in his life. Before her, his life was devoid of all meaning, except for Jack.

Yeah, she was special and Hotch was thankful that she was there for him. A part of him knew that he would have to try and feel happy again, maybe evn try to love again as hard as it may seem. Maybe having JJ in his life was what he needed. She was the light to his dark, the smile to his frown, the ying to his yang, to be precise. He was in a place of misery and pain and she had been the one to pull him out of it.

The day they had slept together remained fresh in his mind. He had wanted to apologize about that and about overstepping his boundaries, but JJ only smiled at him, not wanting him to worry himself. She told him that every now and then, they all needed someone to lean on and that they all, in the end, were human.

He didn't know if he could let go again and fall for someone like JJ, only to have his heart broken, or worse, to break her. Hotch needed to stop thinking about endless possibilities and just be happy with what he had right now. He needed to let go...

* * *

10) _Happiness is a Warm Gun - The Beatles:_

~~ _I need a fix, cus' I'm goin' down, down to the bits that I've left uptown. I need a fix, cus' I'm goin' down. ~~_

God how long had it been since he had been kidnapped and gone through hell? He didn't know anymore. All the days, hours, minutes, seemed to blend together into an infinite feeling of time and space and... Wow. Now his mind was becoming too much for even him to handle. Did he dare laugh at his twisted thought?

God that last case... Those girls in the leaves, they sent chills down his spine. Those same chills would soon turn into an itch... An itch that turned into a hunger... A hunger that was without a doubt, an obsession. God, he needed to get home. He needed to lock himself in his own apartment and have some time for himself, no interruptions.

Those faces, those faces filled with fear and pain... He knew how they felt. He could just see Tobias' face peering down at him, hatred evident in those eyes. He remembered him pulling out the gun for the first time. Aiming it at his head... The fear... The fear...

He was finally home, the band around his arm, needle poised and ready for release. He needed this now. He needed to erase those faces from his mind. He could stop tomorrow, right? Yeah! Tomorrow, he could stop!

He pulled the trigger, sending relief coursing through his veins and sighed... Yeah... He'd stop tomorrow... Tomorrow... Tomorrow...

* * *

Hope you liked it, I was seriously typing without looking at the screen during certain points. It was fun! :) Review I guess. Would be nice to get some reviews, even though this was a silly set of drabbles/ficlets.


End file.
